The Djinn War - Efreet Faction/Spoiler
Beloning * 600 gp * * Mogelijkheid tot het kopen en verkopen van allerlei voorwerpen Introductie Er zijn 2 kampen tussen de Djinns. De Blue Djinns (Marids) en de Green Djinns (Efreets). Ze zijn al jarenlang verwikkelt in een oorlog met elkaar. Als onderdeel van deze oorlog kopen en verkopen ze sterke uitrusting voor een goede prijs. Ze vertrouwen echter niet iedereen, en daarom moet jij je loyaliteit bewijzen aan 1 van de kampen. Je moet echter kiezen, je kan slechts aan 1 kamp loyaal zijn. Zodra de Djinns je vertrouwen, kun je van dit kamp kopen en eraan verkopen. Methode * Door de straten van Ankrahmun dwaalt een man genaamd Melchior. Praat met hem en vraag naar "Word of Greeting". Hij zal je vertellen dat de Djinns elkaar begroeten door middel van het woord DJANNI'HAH. Je kunt nu beiden forten van de Djinns binnenlopen. Je kan slechts vrienden zijn met 1 factie! Deze spoiler ligt uit hoe je vrienden wordt met de Blue Djinns. Wil je liever met de Green Djinns vrienden zijn, lees dan deze pagina. * Ga nu naar het fort. Ga de helling ten westen van de oase op, hier. Volg het pad naar het oosten. * Ga naar binnen en begroet Ubaid met het woord DJANNI'HAH (in plaats van "hi"). * Vraag om een "passage". Wanneer hij zegt dat je weg moet, zeg je "no". Vervolgens vraagt hij of je hen wil helpen in het gevecht, zeg dan "yes". Missie 1: De dief * Ga nu naar Baa'Leal en begroet hem met DJANNI'HAH. Vraag om een "mission". Je moet iemand vinden die de voorraden steelt, in Carlin. * Ga naar Carlin en praat met de sheriff Shauna (hier). Vraag haar naar de water pipe in een van haar cellen. Vraag vervolgens naar de prisoner. Na een verhaaltje stuurt ze je naar Thais. * Ga naar de gevangenis in Thais, ondergronds hier. Ga op zoek naar de gevangene en vraag hem naar Ankrahmun, en dan naar supplies. Je moet de naam van de gevangene onthouden, Partos. * Ga terug naar Baa'Leal in het fort van de Green Djinns. Vertel hem dat je de mission hebt afgemaakt en vertel hem de naam van de gevangene. Hij geeft je 600 gp en zegt dat je met Alesar moet praten. Missie 2: De invasie * Praat met Alesar en vraag naar een mission. Hij zegt dat hij een mineraal genaamd de Tear of Daraman hebben wil, en dat de Blue Djinns deze hebben. Je moet het stelen en naar hem terug brengen. * Ga naar de geheime ingang van het fort van de Blue Djinns. Ga naar de helling tussen Ankrahmun en Darashia, hier. Ga nu naar het westen en ga vervolgens via de geheime helling omlaag. Afbeelding:Blue Djinn Fort Back Entrance.png * Hier zitten enkele Stone Golems. Loop naar het zuiden en ga het fort binnen. * Ga steeds de trappen op, totdat je op de vierde verdieping komt. Hier staan 2 fonteinen. Let wel op, hoe hoger je gaat, hoe meer Fire Elementals, Blue Djinns en Marids er zijn! * Wanneer je bij de fonteinen bent, "Use" de noordelijke. Een Tear of Daraman verschijnt op de vloer onder je, neem deze mee. * Ga terug naar Alesar en zeg dat je de mission hebt uitgevoerd. Hij pakt de Tear of Daraman en zegt dat je met Malor moet spreken voor een volgende missie. Missie 3: Orc Fortress * Ga de trappen op, op zoek naar Malor. Vraag hem om een mission. Hij stuurt je naar de Orc King in Ulderek's Rock om een lamp op te halen. * Ga naar Ulderek's Rock (Orc Fortress) en ga naar de Orc King. Wanneer je hem begroet, summont hij Orc Leaders, Orc Berserkers, Orc Warlords en Slimes, wees voorbereid! Vraag hem naar de lamp en zeg dat het voor Malor is. * Ga nu met de lamp terug naar het fort van de Blue Djinns. Je moet nu naar de bovenste verdieping van het fort. Er zijn hier veel Blue Djinns, Marids, Fire Elementals en Scarabs, zorg voor een goed team en Dwarven Rings! * Wanneer je op de bovenste verdieping bent, ga je op zoek naar Gabels slaapkamer. "Use" de lamp op de lamp naast zijn bed. * Ga nu terug naar Malor en vertel dat je de mission hebt uitgevoerd. Je kunt nu voorwerpen kopen en verkopen van de Green Djinns! Gesprekken Missie 1 * Melchior in Ankrahmun Speler: hi Melchior: Greetings, Speler. I do not see your face, but I can read a thousand things in your voice! Speler: word of greeting Melchior: The djinns have an ancient code of honour. This code includes a special concept of hospitality. Anybody who utters the word of greeting must not be attacked even if he is an enemy. Well, at least that is what the code says. ... Melchior: I have found out, though, that this does not work at all times. There is no point to say the word of greeting to an enraged djinn. ... Melchior: I can tell you the word of greeting if you're interested. It is DJANNI'HAH. Remember this word well, stranger. It might save your life one day. ... Melchior: And keep in mind that you must choose sides in this conflict. You can only follow the Efreet or the Marid - once you have made your choice there is no way back. I know from experience that djinn do not tolerate double-crossing. Speler: bye Melchior: Farewell, stranger. May Uman the Wise guide your steps in this treacherous land. * Ubaid Speler: DJANNI'HAH Ubaid: What? You know the word, Speler? All right then - I won't kill you. At least, not now. Speler: passage Ubaid: Only the mighty Efreet, the true djinn of Tibia, may enter Mal'ouquah! ... Ubaid: All Marids and little worms like yourself should leave now or something bad may happen. Am I right? Speler: no Ubaid: Of cour... Huh!? No!? I can't believe it! ... Ubaid: You... you got some nerves... Hmm. ... Ubaid: Maybe we have some use for someone like you. Would you be interested in working for us. Helping to fight the Marid? Speler: yes Ubaid: So you pledge loyalty to king Malor and you are willing to never ever set foot on Marids' territory, unless you want to kill them? Yes? Speler: yes Ubaid: Well then - welcome to Mal'ouquah. ... Ubaid: Go now to general Baa'leal and don't forget to greet him correctly! ... Ubaid: And don't touch anything! * Baa'Leal Speler: DJANNI'HAH Baa'leal: You know the code human! Very well then... What do you want, Speler? Speler: mission Baa'leal: Each mission and operation is a crucial step towards our victory! ... Baa'leal: Now that we speak of it ... Baa'leal: Since you are no djinn, there is something you could help us with. Are you interested, human? Speler: yes Baa'leal: Well ... All right. You may only be a human, but you do seem to have the right spirit. ... Baa'leal: Listen! Since our base of operations is set in this isolated spot we depend on supplies from outside. These supplies are crucial for us to win the war. ... Baa'leal: Unfortunately, it has happened that some of our supplies have disappeared on their way to this fortress. At first we thought it was the Marid, but intelligence reports suggest a different explanation. ... Baa'leal: We now believe that a human was behind the theft! ... Baa'leal: His identity is still unknown but we have been told that the thief fled to the human settlement called Carlin. I want you to find him and report back to me. Nobody messes with the Efreet and lives to tell the tale! ... Baa'leal: Now go! Travel to the northern city Carlin! Keep your eyes open and look around for something that might give you a clue! Speler: bye Baa'leal: Stand down, soldier! * Shauna in Carlin Speler: hi Shauna: Howdy! Speler: job Shauna: What do you think? I am the sheriff of Carlin. Speler: water pipe Shauna: Oh, there's a waterpipe in one of my cells? ... Shauna: I guess my last prisoner forgot it there. Speler: prisoner Shauna: My last prisoner? Hmm. ... Shauna: I think he was some guy from Darama. Can't remember his name. ... Shauna: He was here just for one night, because he got drunk and annoyed our citizens. ... Shauna: Obviously he wasn't pleased with this place, because he headed for Thais the next day. ... Shauna: Something tells me that he won't stay out of trouble for too long. Speler: bye Shauna: LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! * Partos in Thais Speler: hi Partos: Welcome to my little kingdom, Speler. Speler: prison Partos: You mean that's a JAIL? They told me it's the finest hotel in town! THAT explains the lousy roomservice! Speler: ankrahmun Partos: Yes, I've lived in Ankrahmun for quite some time. Ahh, good old times! ... Partos: Unfortunately I had to relocate. ... Partos: Business reasons - you know. Speler: supplies Partos: What!? I bet, Baa'leal sent you! ... Partos: I won't tell you anything! Shove off! Speler: bye Partos: Good bye, visit me again. I will be here, promised. * Baa'Leal Speler: DJANNI'HAH Baa'leal: You are still alive, Speler? Well, what do you want? Speler: mission Baa'leal: Did you find the thief of our supplies? Speler: yes Baa'leal: Finally! What is his name then? Speler: partos Baa'leal: You found the thief! Excellent work, soldier! You are doing well - for a human, that is. Here - take this as a reward. ... Baa'leal: Since you have proven to be a capable soldier, we have another mission for you. ... Baa'leal: If you are interested go to Alesar and ask him about it. Speler: bye Baa'leal: Stand down, soldier! Missie 2 * Alesar Speler: DJANNI'HAH Alesar: What do you want from me, Speler? Speler: mission Alesar: So Baa'leal thinks you are up to do a mission for us? ... Alesar: I think he is getting old, entrusting human scum such as you are with an important mission like that. ... Alesar: Personally, I don't understand why you haven't been slaughtered right at the gates. ... Alesar: Anyway. Are you prepared to embark on a dangerous mission for us? Speler: yes Alesar: All right then, human. Have you ever heard of the 'Tears of Daraman'? ... Alesar: They are precious gemstones made of some unknown blue mineral and possess enormous magical power. ... Alesar: If you want to learn more about these gemstones don't forget to visit our library. ... Alesar: Anyway, one of them is enough to create thousands of our mighty djinn blades. ... Alesar: Unfortunately my last gemstone broke and therefore I'm not able to create new blades anymore. ... Alesar: To my knowledge there is only one place where you can find these gemstones - I know for a fact that the Marid have at least one of them. ... Alesar: Well... to cut a long story short, your mission is to sneak into Ashta'daramai and to steal it. ... Alesar: Needless to say, the Marid won't be too eager to part with it. Try not to get killed until you have delivered the stone to me. Speler: bye Alesar: Finally. ---- Speler: DJANNI'HAH Alesar: What do you want from me, Speler? Speler: mission Alesar: Did you find the tear of Daraman? Speler: yes Alesar: So you have made it? You have really managed to steal a Tear of Daraman? ... Alesar: Amazing how you humans are just impossible to get rid of. Incidentally, you have this character trait in common with many insects and with other vermin. ... Alesar: Nevermind. I hate to say it, but it you have done us a favour, human. That gemstone will serve us well. ... Alesar: Baa'leal, wants you to talk to Malor concerning some new mission. ... Alesar: Looks like you have managed to extended your life expectancy - for just a bit longer. Speler: bye Alesar: Finally. Missie 3 * Malor Speler: DJANNI'HAH Malor: Greetings, human Speler. My patience with your kind is limited, so speak quickly and choose your words well. Speler: mission Malor: I guess this is the first time I entrust a human with a mission. And such an important mission, too. But well, we live in hard times, and I am a bit short of adequate staff. ... Malor: Besides, Baa'leal told me you have distinguished yourself well in previous missions, so I think you might be the right person for the job. ... Malor: But think carefully, human, for this mission will bring you close to certain death. Are you prepared to embark on this mission? Speler: yes Malor: Well, listen. We are trying to acquire the ultimate weapon to defeat Gabel: Fa'hradin's lamp! ... Malor: At the moment it is still in the possession of that good old friend of mine, the Orc King, who kindly released me from it. ... Malor: However, for some reason he is not as friendly as he used to be. You better watch out, human, because I don't think you will get the lamp without a fight. ... Malor: Once you have found the lamp you must enter Ashta'daramai again. Sneak into Gabel's personal chambers and exchange his sleeping lamp with Fa'hradin's lamp! ... Malor: If you succeed, the war could be over one night later! Speler: bye Malor: Farewell, human. When I have taken my rightful place I shall remember those who served me well. Even if they are only humans. * Orc King Speler: hi The Orc King: Arrrrgh! A dirty paleskin! To me my children! Kill them my guards! ---- Speler: hi The Orc King: Harrrrk! You think you are strong now? You shall never escape my wrath! I am immortal! Speler: lamp The Orc King: I can sense your evil intentions to imprison a djinn! You are longing for the lamp, which I still possess. ... The Orc King: Who do you want to trap in this cursed lamp? Speler: malor The Orc King: I was waiting for this day! Take the lamp and let Malor feel my wrath! Speler: bye The Orc King: We will meet again. * Malor Speler: DJANNI'HAH Malor: Greetings, human Speler. My patience with your kind is limited, so speak quickly and choose your words well. Speler: mission Malor: Have you found Fa'hradin's lamp and placed it in Malor's personal chambers? Speler: yes Malor: Well well, human. So you really have made it - you have smuggled the modified lamp into Gabel's bedroom! ... Malor: I never thought I would say this to a human, but I must confess I am impressed. ... Malor: Perhaps I have underestimated you and your kind after all. ... Malor: I guess I will take this as a lesson to keep in mind when I meet you on the battlefield. ... Malor: But that's in the future. For now, I will confine myself to give you the permission to trade with my people whenever you want to. ... Malor: Farewell, human!